Just Stay Out
by YourEyes1012
Summary: Natalie tells Henry to just stay out of it. Could be a one-shot or could be continued but please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Just stay out of my life."

And he did. He wanted her to be happy. She told him to leave her alone, so he did. She must want him gone. It had been months. Without a word. Without a single moment of eye contact.

"I just want to help."

Why hadn't she let him? She had one person who understood, and who cared about her – and she let him go. And he wasn't coming back this time.

"Natalie!" Henry called from down the school hallway. Natalie recognized the voice, but knew it wouldn't be him. But it was, and he grabbed her hand. She looked at him, and she looked scared. "What happened?" Henry asked.

"What hasn't." Natalie whispered bitterly. Henry nodded. "Why do you care?" She added.

"I've always cared."

"Hasn't seemed like it lately."

"You told me to leave you alone." Henry argued.

"And you did." Natalie said, sounding hurt.

"Yeah..I..I shouldn't have." Henry realized that Natalie had been counting on him to be the one person who wouldn't push her problems aside, and to care about her, and be at her side no matter what. "Do you want to talk?" He asked. Natalie shook her head and started walking down the hall again.

**Reviews? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

"I just want to be friends."

She had said. 2 days after they had met in the practice room. All she needed and wanted was a friend. Why did he have to go and ruin that? Why did he have to go and push a relationship on her? It was too much for her. He had put his wants above her needs, and had been selfish. And now he didn't have a friend or a girlfriend. Now he had no one.

"I love you."

She would just awkwardly smile when he said it. She never said it back. And she did, love him – who wouldn't? She just wouldn't admit it, to herself or anyone else. But she hadn't said it back and now maybe he didn't love her anymore.

Someone had mentioned it on facebook. He found out through facebook. That in itself made Henry feel like a horrible person. Like a horrible friend. He quickly dialed her cell phone number and got her voicemail.

"Nat, it's me, Henry. Look I'm sorry about the hallway the other day I just…I just miss you and look I'm really sorry about your Mom. I know it must be tough, so please call me back. I uh, I miss you and I'll be here for you when you need me so…please just call me back."

She didn't call back.

Not for a week

"Natalie!" Henry exclaimed when he saw her name on the caller I.D.

He could hear her crying. "Nat, what's wrong?" More muffled sobs. "Where are you?" He asked.

"The cliff."

"On Warrenville Road? What are you doing there?" Henry asked, confused.

"I was going to jump off." Natalie whispered.

In 4 and a half minutes Henry pulled up and ran to Natalie, who was standing just a about 3 feet away from the edge. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away, and then held her as she cried. It took everything in him to not let himself cry as well.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." Henry whispered. "Scare me like that."

"I wish she had called my Dad first. Maybe he would have saved her too." Natalie cried.

"I know…I know. Let's get you home."


	3. Chapter 3

"No, I have homework."

Every time he asked – a trip to the movies, go out to dinner, anytime he asked to go anywhere she always had homework. She just didn't want to be with him.

But she did. That's all she wanted. Natalie just wanted to forget her family and school and the stupid piano and be with Henry.

**Henry: Why do you push me away?**

Natalie gazed at her phone screen.

**Natalie: I don't.**

**Henry: Nat, that's bullshit, you do. I just want to be there for you and be with you, and I don't even know why I'm still bothering when you obviously don't feel the same way about me. **

He'd forgotten why he bothered with her.

**Natalie: I do. It's not my fault your life is fucking perfect and you have no problems for me to help you with. I would be there for you but you don't need me there!**

**Henry: My life's not perfect – I have a girlfriend who basically ignores me, and thinks I don't need her when really I don't need anything else. **

**Natalie: You need a good joint once a day.**

**Henry: What does that have to do with anything?**

**Natalie: You don't need me. So I agree with you – why do you still bother? **

**Henry: Because I love you. All I need, Nat, is to know you love me too.**

She didn't text back.


End file.
